Revenge in Dramatic Form
by QueenofBookworms
Summary: K Unit is at Alex's school to protect him. Alex doesn't want them there. His revenge is...Unusual. One Shot. First in Revenges series.


Alex frowned, gazing at the scarf that Tom held in his hand, before his eyes flickered to the four SAS soldiers sitting in the Drama room – Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Fox. They were there for 'protection' due to the terrorists plaguing his school 'randomly'. Biting on his lip, he ran through the possibilities before grinning and grabbing at the scarf.

His class were playing Hotseat Roleplay, where a person had to adopt a persona, and answer questions based on that character. The character had to use a prop to show who they were -- in this case, a scarf. They were working in teams; Alex was with Ben, Tom, Emily and Sarah.

"Right," Alex said. "Got the idea."

His team mates nodded, and Alex sat on the chair, wrapping the scarf around his arm as a bandage, before slouching slightly in the chair, and glaring at the four students gathered around him.

"Right. I'm an SAS soldier, and codename Wolf." Wolf, the actual SAS soldier looked up sharply, and glared at Alex, whilst the other three snickered. "I got sent out here to give you an impression of SAS life, and according to my CO's, get you interested in an SAS life after school. Personally, I hope to God I never see you in SAS gear, but I'm probably not that lucky, seeing as I'm here. Now, ask all of your goddamned questions, and hurry up with it." Alex had seen Wolf's glare, and copied it. Now, he used it on his fellow students.

There was silence at this – the students trying to think of questions, and the SAS soldiers all either snickering (Eagle, Snake, Fox) or scowling (Wolf).

"What does CO mean?" asked Emily, finally.

"Commanding Officer. My bosses." Alex's tone was surly, and irritated.

"Why are you here? You obviously don't like us," Tom asked.

"I got injured. I'm off-duty, therefore. On top of that, my bosses hate me."

"They do?" Emily asked, incredulous.

"Figure of expression. Idiot."

"How'd you get injured?"

"Pissed off a bunch of terrorists, 'till he tried to kill me, and not the hostages."

"What did you do to piss them off?"

"Language, brat," reprimandedAlex. "Anyway, I insulted him, his family, his religion, and basically everything and anything to do with him. Not recommended."

"What's your injury?"

"Bruises, and a gunshot to my leg. Got rehab for the next century or so."

"Why'd you do something so stupid?"

Scowling, Alex glowered at Ben in reply.

"Why don't you like children?" Sarah asked.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" asked Alex, glaring at her.

"Well, you're with us."

"And you're meant to be finding about SAS life. Not about my personal likes and dislikes."

There was silence, until Ben finally asked, "What's the training like?"

"Eh?" Alex glared at him.

"SAS training. What's it like?"

"_Finally_. A right question."

"My maths teacher said that there was no such thing as a right or wrong question," snapped Emily. Alex glared her into silence.

"Difficult," he said, eventually.

Silence, again, until Ben asked, somewhat exasperatedly, "Go on."

"You wake up at about six, sometimes earlier. Morning run, then breakfast. Training, assault courses, evasion exercises, guns, parachuting, et cetra, as well as lectures and whatnot. Lunch, sometimes. Training all day, then dinner. Sometimes midnight stuff. The Sergeant, the guy in charge, is bloody sadistic, and enjoys torturing us, so it's pretty tough. None of you would make it, I reckon. Anyway, we got that sort of thing for about three or so years. Before SAS, though, you have to be in the army, for at least a year, and, obviously, done the training there too."

"Do some people not get in?"

"More people don't get into the SAS, than those who do get in."

"Are you in teams, and stuff?"

"Yeah. I'm in K. Don't know what you mean by 'stuff' though."

"Do you all get codenames?"

"Yep. Animals are easiest."

"Are you the leader of your Unit?"

"Yep."

"Who else is in yours?"

"Eagle, Snake, and Fox." At this, Wolf looked slightly triumphant, whilst Eagle, Snake and Fox looked slightly apprehensive.

"Oh…What are they like?"

"Okay…Sometimes. Fox and Eagle have some crazy obsession with Go Fish, and hell, Fox bloody cheats." Incredulous looks met his remarks, both from the students and the SAS soldiers –Eagle looking murderous. "What?" Alex protested. "He's insane. Fox doesn't realise Eagle's cheating, even though Eagle's freaking obvious. Snake's overprotective, and loves blowing stuff up. Sadistic bastard. Um, yeah. They're all fine, but they've got their quirks."

"What about you?"

"Eh?"

"What are your quirks?"

"What's it to you?" Alex demanded.

Ben promptly gave up.

"Okay. So what guns and stuff do you train with?"

"The usual."

"Um…'Kay. So what type of assignments are you on?"

"Stuff in Iraq, and Afghanistan. There, we're helping fight the insurgents, and we're doing Recon – spying, basically –"

Alex was saved by his teacher.

"Okay, students, come back and we might do some demonstrations. Now, Alex, I heard yours, and you did it quite realistically. Why don't you show yours to the class?"

"Sure, sir," Alex replied, effectively ignoring the murderous stares from K Unit.

After class finished, he was murdered, painfully. Four SAS soldiers were seen leaving the area, sadistic grins plastered across their faces.

**A/N: Hehe. Inspired by a drama class. I played an Australian army soldier, convicted unfairly of treason. Um. Yeah. First AR fic ~celebrates~ 'Wolf's' pissing off the terrorists to get the injury is (obviously) stolen from amitai's In Loco Parentis… Which is pathetic of me, but I wasn't being creative… I think it was ILP … It was one of her fics. Alex Rider, Tom, and most characters in this belong to Anthony Horowitz. (I don't think there's an Emily or a Sarah).**


End file.
